Breach (episode)
"Breach" is the eighth episode of season one of Generator Rex and the eighth of the overall series. It debuted on June 11, 2010. Overview Rex gets trapped in one of Breach's pocket dimensions, Greenville, Ohio, where he wakes up to wild EVOs in a strange boarding school. Plot 's dollhouse.]] Rex wakes up in a creepy boarding school full of mannequins and stuffed animal costumes where people should be. He is able to use an ear-link communicator to talk to Dr. Holiday. She tells him that Providence has Breach in custody and that Agent Six said that he and Bobo were doing a mission with Rex when Breach appeared out of nowhere; Breach attacked while they were fighting some EVO scorpions. When Rex is about to leave he hears a roar and rescues a little girl from a spider-like EVO which Rex cures then Breach teleports away. The girl does not laugh at any of his jokes, which Rex believes to be "creepy" and suspects something is wrong with her. Meanwhile, Dr. Holiday is firing probes at Breach, who opens portals in random spots around the world to protect herself. Rex finds a poster saying that he is in Greenville, Ohio. He tries to drive away but falls off the edge of the city. He manages to get back up and Dr. Holiday says that two years ago, Greenville vanished with all its citizens appearing in Antwerp, Belgium unharmed. She then realizes that Breach took the city and sent it to a pocket dimension to use as her personal dollhouse with Rex as her latest doll. searching for a way out of Breach's twisted place.]] Rex dominoes some mopeds and Breach gets rid of them through a portal. Rex then begins wrecking things and Breach keeps dumping them in random places worldwide. The little girl then reveals herself to be a shape-shifting slug-like EVO. She says she is the one who arranges Breach's things the way she wants, having a connection with her. The girl EVO tries to kill Rex by consuming him but fails as Rex cuts his way out of her body, which quickly heals. Rex tries to cure her but he is unable to due to the nature of her EVO body. She fights Rex but damages things in the process. Eventually, Breach suffers a nervous breakdown because her things were a cure for her loneliness and without them, she goes insane. Rex and the small girl are destroying everything they touch due to a battle between the two. During her breakdown, Breach opens a portal to Providence Headquarters. Even though the slug EVO girl tries to stop him, Rex escapes and Breach disappears in an imploding portal. Meanwhile, in the Badlands, Six and Bobo are fighting scorpion EVOs, which are crushed by cars and trucks ejected from Breach's dollhouse. Rex, Bobo, Agent Six, and Holiday all talk about their experiences throughout the day as they fly home safely in a Providence aircraft. Rex comments that Greenville was a cure for Breach's overwhelming loneliness; he says that she had a lot of things, but things are a poor substitute for people and even briefly feels sorry for her. Cast Notes * Breach does not actually die. She reappears in "What Lies Beneath," saving Van Kleiss from going to jail. Trivia * On iTunes, the episode is titled "Into the Breach." * This episode has what appears to be many nods to the Silent Hill video game series. * The ending fight between Rex and the Slug EVO is similar to FEAR 2: Project Origin. The protagonist of the series (Rex and Michael Becket) is forced to fight off a jealous enemy (the Slug EVO and Harold Keegan), who demands to know throughout the fight why "she" (Breach and Alma Wade) prefers the protagonist over them. During both fights the camera cuts out to the woman in question screaming out and end with the woman appearing to implode and disappear, only to be revealed to be still alive later on. Both women have black hair that covers their eyes and have an extreme attachment to their respective protagonist. Errors *Ironically, despite the fact that the episode is titled "Breach" and heavily focuses on the character Breach, Breach's voice actor Hynden Walch was incorrectly labeled as voicing "White Knight" in the end credits, even despite white not even appearing in the end credits. *When Doctor Holiday first shoots a probe at Breach, she says that the portal Breach created was a reflex. Dr. Holiday follows her observation by saying "Remember that "no touching rule"? Would have made a big mess had I been wrong." However, since she was correct about avoiding contact with Breach, this statement is incorrect. (A "big mess" would have been if the agents didn't listen to her warning). Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes